


shameless oscars fic

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/F, and Rory and Adelaide attend the Academy Awards, in which I the author name-drop people I like, this is called "shameless oscars fic for a reason"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: “Amy’s sick, so my mom has an extra ticket for Sunday. Do you want to go?”“Wait - Sunday?”"Yep. The Oscars."





	shameless oscars fic

**Author's Note:**

> I truly Have No Shame and, like Adelaide, am Very Gay for Lupita Nyong'o

“Hey.”

Adelaide looked up at her girlfriend. It was hard to believe it had already been four years. It seemed like every time Adelaide looked at her, Rory grew more beautiful.

“Amy’s sick, so my mom has an extra ticket for Sunday. Do you want to go?” Even in jeans and a t-shirt (Hayley Kiyoko’s  _ Expectations _ , the first concert they had gone to together), she looked like a goddess, the sun shining through her hair, her jeans cuffed to expose her ankles.  _ If not a goddess,  _ Adelaide thought,  _ then at least the progeny of an Academy Award-winning actress and director _ . 

“Sunday? For what?” she asked, still lounging lazily on the couch and flipping through the pages of Kevin Zipes’s latest novel (Harlequin Historical romances, published under the name Katherine Ainsworth - he had written their first gay historical romance and, from the look of things had no plans on stopping). Another thought suddenly occurred to her

“Wait - Sunday?” Adelaide sat up. “You don’t mean?”

Rory smiled again, like a firework, exhilarating and blinding and so, so wonderful. 

“Yep. The Oscars.” 

Adelaide could only stare at Rory in shock.

“We’d fly out tomorrow morning, Mom still has your measurements from that dinner party, she’ll give them to Paul then and he’ll alter something and have it ready by Saturday afternoon.” 

Adelaide gaped at her. “Paul as in Paul Vasileff? As in Paolo Sebastian?” 

Rory sat down on her comfy chair, across from Adelaide. “Yeah, I thought I told you he was dressing her for it? I definitely told Mom that you were going to be excited weeks ago.”

Adelaide shook her head, slowly getting up from the couch. 

“Also, Amy knows the guy who arranges the seating, so if there’s anyone in particular -”

Rory was cut off as Adelaide threw herself across the room, hands flying as she grabbed Rory from where she was sitting and pulled her into a kiss. 

“Wow,” Rory said when she finally came up for a breath. “I guess Amy should get sick more often.”

Adelaide sat next to Lupita Nyong’o at the Academy Awards. At the start, Lupita told her she liked her dress and Adelaide could hardly breathe for the rest of the night. (It is important to note that this was not a function of the dress. Paul had done a wonderful job on it. This was because Adelaide is very, very gay and Lupita Nyong’o is very, very beautiful.) 

At the end of the night, she was approached by a slightly tipsy Saoirse Ronan, who kissed both Adelaide and Rory on the cheek. Adelaide was in heaven, no, beyond that. Elysium. 

On their own was out, the same thing occurred, except this time from a completely sober Gal Gadot.

“Oh my god,” Adelaide said to Rory in the limo on the way back to their hotel, “I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

Rory leaned over and kissed her on the nose. “Believe it,” she said. “You believe in magic. This is just the magic of Hollywood.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just now while watching the Oscars and it's probably trash but I wanted to finish my Leagues and Legends fic today but that's not happening and I had some emotions so here


End file.
